


What? I find cows cute.

by KingFranPetty



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Anthropomorphic, Bees, Cows, Domestic, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Female Homosexuality, Flower Crowns, Flowers, Fluff, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Character of Color, Lovely, Lovey-Dovey, Minecraft, Mushrooms, No Lesbians Die, Personification, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Relationship(s), Romance, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Gestures, Romanticism, Short One Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:53:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28739058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingFranPetty/pseuds/KingFranPetty
Summary: I'd like the glow squid if it actually glowed. Now here's some piss cow.
Relationships: Moolip/Moobloom/Mooshroom
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	What? I find cows cute.

The forest was a wonderful place. The flowers were yellow and white and pink and red. Among the flowers were mushrooms of red and tan. The trees were tall and covered in vines. In the forest, where nobody else could see was a mushroom house. The house itself was not made out of mushrooms, instead it was made of house like any other house would be. The mushroom house was surrounded by flowers of all kinds in the middle of a flower field that appeared in the forest. In the house, three lady cows made their home.

There was Moolip, Moobloom, and Mooshroom. They were ladies with cow tails and cow ears whom all loved each other very much. Moolip grows pink flowers, Moobloom grows yellow flowers, and Mooshroom grows red mushrooms. Every day they would travel to the desert to trade with the villagers for things they need. Today they decided to try making their own farm. First the three pondered to themselves how they would start a farm. After a moment, Mooshroom noted that the villagers put their crops in rows and put water between each row. Moobloom added the ground was dug with a hoe before the seeds were put into the dirt.

Moolip suggested that they build the tools and get the seeds while she dug the ground. The other two were unsure as they couldn't choose who should get the seeds or build the tools. So they all got sticks, pulled out a stick and whomever got the shortest would have to travel beyond the forest. The red lady got the shortest stick and almost cried to have to leave. Her wives assured that it wouldn't be a long trip, that she would be home soon. Still Mooshroom couldn't leave without a kiss, so Moobloom and Moolip both gave her one kiss on the cheek before she left.

The pink lady and the yellow lady waved goodbye and continued waving as she disappeared into the forest. Yet they had to get to work all the same. Moolip took a bucket and went to the nearby river to get some water. Moobloom went to the forest, picked up stick, and returned home to the crafting table to make the tools. Moolip returned at the same time as Moobloom, she saw her through the window and smiled as she noticed bees had fell asleep on her yellow flowers.

The pink lady found a place behind their house, then dug long ditches which she filled with water. Moobloom came outside, and used a wooden hoe on the ground between the water. Yet Mooshroom hadn't returned. So the farm couldn't start farming. Moolip and Moobloom waited. They waited outside, taking a short nap in the sunshine as they allowed the bees to pollinate their flowers. They waited inside, as it had begun to rain. It rained and rained down buckets, all the same the rainclouds cleared. Just as they were getting more than worried but scared, Mooshroom returned.

They were so happy to see their wife, they hugged and kissed and snuggled her. She was equally happy to see them, she detailed that she had seen many monsters and had almost died because of each. But it didn't matter, they were all together. Moolip planted the seeds as Mooshroom ate mushrooms to heal.

After such a long and scary day, Moobloom, Moolip, and Mooshroom went to bed. When they woke up, the plants had grown. The three were so happy that their hard work had paid off that they agreed to make a cake after the harvest was done to celebrate.

The End.


End file.
